Examples of conventional automotive alternator voltage control apparatuses are known that include: an integrated circuit (IC) chip on which a circuit for controlling alternator output voltage is formed; a first metal plate to which the IC chip is bonded; external connection terminals used for connection with an external circuit; and a second metal plate formed integrally with negative-side wiring for supplying power to the IC chip, the second metal plate having a position and size covering the IC chip on the first metal plate (See Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such configurations, the first metal plate functions as a radiating plate, and the second metal plate functions as power supply negative-side wiring and also functions to stop electromagnetic noise from penetrating through to the facing IC chip.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-58172 (Gazette: [0013]-[0022]; FIG. 2.)
In conventional automotive alternator voltage control apparatuses, one problem has been that the second metal plate for stopping electromagnetic noise penetration must be disposed separately from the radiating first metal plate, making the number of parts large and increasing manufacturing costs.
Since the second metal plate is a component member of a terminal assembly that is insert molded together with other terminals such as positive-side terminals, the connector engaging control terminals, etc., another problem has been that if shape, layout, dimensions, etc., around the IC chip are changed, for example, a new terminal assembly must be manufactured accordingly.
Another problem has been that attention must also be paid to a distance separating the IC chip and the second metal plate while performing positioning between a IC chip portion to which the first metal plate is bonded and a terminal assembly portion, requiring a complicated procedure.
In addition, since the second metal plate also constitutes power supply negative-side wiring, there has also been doubt as to whether suppression of electromagnetic noise resulting from the presence of electric current can in fact be performed in wiring through which electric current flows at predetermined times.